


Breakfast in Bed

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, sub!Reita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Reita becomes the first to wake up and you know what that means: cooking breakfast.





	Breakfast in Bed

The crowd cheered for them, the band had just finished their fourth live in the states. Uruha was blowing kisses and Kai was tossing his drumsticks. As Reita had finished tossing his picks, he was spun around as lips found his own. The fans went wild, screaming and calling their names. 

“A-Aoi! What was that for?!” Reita’s eyes widened when the other pulled back with a smirk. 

“That’s what you get for licking my arm.”

“What?” Reita shot up from his bed, heart pounding as he realized it was all a dream. Although the dogmatic tour happened a few years ago, that bit of fan service he did, couldn’t leave his mind. He wondered if that kiss happened, they would’ve gotten an earful from fans. For some fans, they would consider it a good thing. Others, not so much.

Rubbing his eyes, he realized the room was still dark. The sun hadn’t come up yet and he was regretting for waking up so early. Blue hues illuminated the room and light snoring came from his significant other. Reita glances over to find Aoi still fast asleep. He pouted to himself that he woke up before him. Not because he wanted to wake up with Aoi, it was because they made a deal: Whoever wakes up first, they cook breakfast. 

With his experience, Reita is a decent cook. He wouldn’t consider himself the best since he never really enjoys it as much as Kai does. Reita didn’t want to cook, but he couldn’t go back to sleep. He was fully awake and if he were to sleep in the next couple hours, he’ll regret it. Not to mention, Aoi will scold him. 

Reita lies there in bed, debating if he should get up now or in an hour. The sun hasn’t risen yet and there won’t be daylight for the next hour or so. After much thought and procrastinating, he finally rolls out of bed. Without a care in the world, Reita waddles his way down the hall in only his boxers. He was still getting the tiredness out of his body as he made his way into the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge, there was a carton of only one egg, a half-liter of orange juice, and whatever the hell Aoi brought home the other day. Reita then checked the cabinet and there was barely anything good. There was moldy bread and his protein bars. He’d eat a bar, but that was for post workout. Plus, Aoi wouldn’t like that. 

“There’s nothing to cook...” Reita groans, yet relieved that he didn’t have to cook. However, they didn’t have any other food in the apartment. Reita thought about running to the store, but it wouldn’t open for the next few hours. “Fuck. I’m screwed.”

Heading back into the bedroom, he quietly gets back into bed. “Aoi...” he gently nudged the other. “Aoi...”

Stirring in his sleep, Aoi groans and shifted his weight on the bed. “Yuu, we have a problem. There’s no food in the fridge or cabinet....” 

Aoi takes a deep breath and responds sleepily, “are you sure?”

“Yes, there’s only one egg and the bread had gone bad.” 

Aoi had to think for a moment since he had awoken from his slumber. “Shit, I didn’t think we’d run out of food....”

“What are we going to do?”

No response.

“Yuu?” Reita looks over to see that Aoi has fallen back to sleep. “Son of a...” he huffs. He was growing impatient and he was getting hungry. Reita didn’t have time for this. It was going to get difficult to wake Aoi up at this rate. Unless…

Sitting up, he slowly removed the blanket off his lover’s body. There was a slight tent forming in Aoi’s boxers, making Reita smirk a little. He carefully shoved the boxers down, tucking them underneath the ball sack. Reita could never get over how magnificent that cock is. It was slightly erect, but it didn’t matter. His tongue peeked between his lips before leaning forward to lick along the shaft in slow strokes. If this going to take a while for Aoi to wake up, Reita wouldn’t mind one bit.

He guides his tongue over the tip of the cock and wrapped his lips around it, sucking slightly. Aoi reacted with a deep breath and the bassist knew he was going to wake up soon. With another slow stroke of his tongue, Reita takes the cock into his mouth soon after it was completely stiff. He bobs his head and sucks roughly at the length, letting his tongue massage the underside. Aoi begins to stir himself awake, cracking his eyes open to see that the room was slightly dark now. He lifts his head up to find Reita giving him a blowjob so early in the morning. Reita didn’t realize that he was sitting up already.

Aoi didn’t have to think twice, he pulled the other’s boxers down to his thighs. He wets his fingers before inserting a digit passed that tight muscle. In return, Reita mewled as his ass clenched around his finger. “Is this how you’re going to wake me up from now on?” Aoi asks, adding another digit to thrust in a scissoring motion. “That wouldn’t be fair for me.”

He pulls his fingers out, making Reita whine from the lack of warmth. Aoi drags him over to making him straddle his waist before lying back down. “Yuu, what the fu—Ahh!” The bassist didn’t have time to finish, only to be met with tongue licking over his puckered hole. Aoi weaved one of his arms under Reita’s legs while the other spread his ass cheek. 

“Suck me and I’ll reward you.” He demands. Reita did what he was told, matching the rhythm with that tongue before feeling it dip. It wriggled against the velvet walls as he tries to keep up. Both were starting to pant from the pleasure they were giving each other. The tip of Aoi’s cock hit the back of his lover’s throat, that Reita had to compose himself. He breathed through his nose and then continued, picking up the pace. Aoi does the same, keeping up with Reita’s pace. He resumes his action from earlier, shoving a couple fingers to thrust in time with the head bobbing. 

Reita could feel himself getting close as well as Aoi. Before they could reach their climax, Aoi pushes the other off him, catching him off guard. “That’s enough. I think I’ve had my fill for the morning. You, on the other hand…”

Panting, Reita didn’t need to give him a verbal answer. He knew exactly what he was talking about. Raising his hips up, Reita had the side of his face planted on the mattress while glancing up at him. Aoi groans at the sight as he watched the other spread his own ass cheeks to gape that hole just slightly. He was too excited; he immediately buries his cock inside him. Reita didn’t have time to adjust or react, the sudden action already had him moaning. Aoi placed his hand on Reita’s head to steady himself, but not hurt him. Reita didn’t mind that either since he was turned on. It made him feel like he had to know his place. 

His arms fell to the bed as he lets Aoi have his way with him. Beads of sweat formed on their skin and the bed creaked underneath them. Blue light changed to orange and yellow as the sun was starting to rise. Aoi shoved his engorged cock deep inside that ass then, pulls out to slap his length against skin. Reita whimpers and writhed from the emptiness, urging for his boyfriend to continue. Aoi just watched, seeing the bassist beg with his body and incoherent noises just goes to show how much of a slut Reita was for him. 

“You want this so bad, huh? Huh?” Aoi repeated the slaps one more time. 

“Please, Yuu. I need my fill too!” Reita begs. 

“What was that?”

“Please!” He repeats, this time with a slight crack in his voice. With his pleas, Aoi shoves his length in once more. It didn’t take long for him to find Reita’s prostate, causing him to see stars at that instant. His eyes rolled back at the immense pleasure and heat building at the pit of his stomach. Every moan, scream, and noise had him lost in his own sanity. He couldn’t comprehend at the cock grazing against the prostate. A hand reached between Reita’s legs as Aoi stroked him, matching it with his thrusts.

“I’m getting close…!” Aoi warns with a grunt. His thrusts and strokes lost rhythm to the point he was lost in the pleasure. After several thrusts, his hips collide, and balls tightened as he spilled his cum inside Reita. The bassist dragged out a long moan in response. Slowly, Aoi pulls out to see cum dripping from the filled ass. He lets Reita lay for a bit to catch his breath. “Lick it clean.”

Reita gazes up at him for a moment before he sat up on his hands and knees. His tongue lapped up the remains of semen, eyes never breaking contact. Aoi groans and ran his fingers through the blond hair. “Now, that’s a good boy.” He purrs. “How was that?”

“Good. You filled me up.” Reita smiles, getting a smirk in return. 

“Good. It’s morning now.” Aoi gets out of bed and shuffles over to the dresser to get a clean pair of clothes for the day. “Let’s go out and have breakfast, eh?” 

“Sure, but um…Yuu…” 

“Hm?”

“My butt feels raw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, little catloaf! (Y'know who you are!)


End file.
